Strawberry Vanilla
by Tricycle
Summary: Daisuke wakes up in someone else's bed, with someone else, like he always does. SatoDai. There's a point to this, really... no.


Insert DNAngel Cliched Type Title Here

By Julie

Warnings: yaoi (boyxboy)

Pairings: Daisuke x Satoshi/Sato x Dai, a bit of Dark x Krad 

Rating: PG-13, shounen-ai, lots of cursing

Summary: Just a weird little "the morning after" scene with Satoshi and Daisuke in bed together.

Disclaimer: No habla espanol.

Daisuke's thoughts are /..../

Dark's thoughts are //....//

Satoshi's thoughts are :...:

Krad's thoughts are ::....::

ph33r the dot-ness. 

Daisuke and Satoshi are both 16 years old. ph33r the power I have to make kids age 2 years in the click of a keyboard. I have no intentions in banging 14-year old kids together...yet.

~.~

Daisuke stirred and pressed his face into the warm skin. His arms were wrapped around someone's back, and that someone had their arms draped loosely across Daisuke. He murmured and snuggled deeper into that person, and the sheets rustled as he did so.

Then he realized something was wrong.

Actually, everything was wrong.

Aside from the fact that he was in bed with some unidentified person, that he was HUGGING the unidentified person, and everything else that was messed up on top of that, he had no clothing on.

Shit.

He dared to glance up at the face of the person, and Daisuke immediately recognized the tousled blue hair and the flawless face, eyes closed in peaceful slumber. He was in bed with Hiwatari Satoshi.

Even more shit.

/DAARK!!/ Daisuke yelled.

//nrmph snorkel ceiling fan puffing triangles…//

/DARK!!! GET UP!/

//mrrm….whaaaat?//

/Did you have some fun with Krad last night?/ Daisuke demanded. He was about to panic, but did not have the energy to run away. It was morning, after all.

//Well sure, but look whose fault it was- //

/ILLKILLYOU/

//Hey!! It wasn't me! Waaaaiit. Don't tell me you don't remember what happened last night..//

/I don't remember what happened last night./

//..hmm? Well, you were drunk, after all. To make a long story short, someone spiked the punch at one of your school parties. You got buzzed. Creepy boy got drunk. You supported him walking back to his apartment, and he invited you in. You had a nice little talk, which led to making out, which led to sex. Which led to falling asleep. That good enough for you? Now let me sleep.//

/That has nothing to do with you and Krad../

//It's not like we didn't transform during the fun. zZzzZ..//

/*sigh* Don't you get enough sleep during the day?/

//zz..not last night. DAMN you two were so freaking loud//

/Oh. My. God. Don't say you were awake through it all./

//Why not? The creepy bastard looks cute naked.//

/...you're nasty./

//zzz...hypocrite...zzz…//

Daisuke sighed and unwrapped his arms from Satoshi. He tried to pull away, but Satoshi stirred and instead tightened his grip on Daisuke, pressing his face into his chest. Crap.

//You'll never get out now. He's strong.//

/Dark? I thought you were asleep!/

//...this should be amusing ^________^ *conjures up a bag of popcorn and eats it watching interestedly*//

/Jerk./

Daisuke decided that he had no choice but to wake Hiwatari-kun.

"Hiwatari-kun," he says softly.

Satoshi stirred a bit and his eyelids twitched. He was awake, of course, simply too tired to move. Besides, he liked the feeling of Niwa in his arms.

::I'm going to kill him::

:shut up, Krad. I'm tired.:

::Dammit you should be, after what happened last night! He had no right to do that to you!! LET ME OUT IM GONNA RIP HIM UP INTO LITTLE PIECES LET ME GO::

:shut. UP!:

Satoshi wrinkled his nose. He had buried his face into the redhead's soft silky hair the night before, and now those little strands were tickling him.

He sneezed.

"Bless you."

He blinked pleasantly down at the adorable face of Niwa.

"Good morning, Niwa-kun."

Daisuke smiled cheerfully.

"You're awake! Would Hiwatari-kun mind, ah, letting go of me.."

Instead, Satoshi pulled Daisuke even closer. "No. I'm tired and I can't move. I assume you are as well, so it all works out. Now go to sleep."

Daisuke sighed, then snuggled up against Satoshi. He smelled good, like soap and vanilla. I might as well enjoy this, Daisuke thought, because it looks like we're going to be like this for a long, long time.

Satoshi closed his eyes, looking calm and collected on the surface. But he wasn't.

:..He's curling up against me.:

::He did last night.::

:He's not drunk now like last night.:

::Precisely. That's why I have to kill him.::

:GodDAMMIT you better not, Krad!:: Satoshi usually ignored Krad's many threats to rip Daisuke apart, but he just realized that if Krad came out right now, Niwa could not defend himself.

::Yes, the wing master cannot defend himself from me. He will feel the change, look up and realize it is not his precious 'Hiwatari-kun' he is holding, but rather, me. And I will kill him.::

:I hate you.:

::Not after the wing master is gone. Then you will love me, because there is no one else.::

:Bastard. Do you really think that killing Daisuke is going to make me love you?:

::No, but I can fantasize.::

:...:

::...::

(Author's Note: So many dots! Wheeee~! throws flowers around) 

Meanwhile, Daisuke was also having a conversation with his other half.

//DAI-CHAN KISS HIM KISS HIM//

/What? Why?/

//Why not? It's not like you didn't kiss him last night.//

/Dark. Shut up./

//Man he tasted GOOOD too!! Like vanilla ice cream and-//

/Lalala I'm not LISTENING!! Mary had a little lamb its fleece was white as snow!!!/

//He was so sekSAY!! That body those legs-// Dark went on, teasing Daisuke.

/AND WHEREVER MARY WENT THE LAMB WAS SURE TO GO!!/

//I KNOW you want to, Dai-chan! You want to twine your fingers into that blue hair and look into those beautiful blue eyes and screw him!//

"MARY HAD A FUCKING LAMB ITS FLEECE WAS WHITE AS SNOW DAMMIT!!" Daisuke yelled.

Satoshi nearly jumped out of his skin. "What the-"

Daisuke looked up. "Sorry, Hiwatari-kun. Dark was trying to-"

//Oh, SURE. Blame it on me!//

/Okay./

Satoshi smiled curiously. "What was Dark trying to do?"

Daisuke looked up at Satoshi and blinked once. Then he twined his fingers into Satoshi's hair and pushed his face toward his own, pressing his lips on his.

//Oh YEAH baby I win!//

Daisuke ignored him. Satoshi DID taste good, like vanilla ice cream.

//Told you so. MmM nice lips creepy bastaaaaaard//

/Dark!/

//He's SUCH a good kisser Dai-chan!!// 

/You ARE a pervert./

//I prefer 'one who practices sexual perversion'.//

/Been reading the dictionary lately?/

//Why, yes!//

Satoshi was a bit surprised, wondering if Niwa was still drunk. But he IS really cute. And he tastes like strawberries~

::Time for some bloodshed.::

:Shut up Krad and leave me alone.:

:You've said that so much it's lost all meaning.::

:Close your opening in which a person takes in food and hold your vocal chords still as to not allow them to vibrate.:

::Been reading the dictionary lately?::

:I've memorized it^^:

::Well, I can still whisper through my nose.::

:How the hell are you supposed to do that?:

::Satoshi-sama?::

::Shut up.::

::You need to breathe in order to stay alive.::

:...:

Satoshi pulled away, gasping for air.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, Niwa-kun." With that, he leaned in and pressed kisses all over Daisuke's face and his soft, warm lips. 

//oO he wants you now!//

Daisuke ran his tongue across Satoshi's bottom lip, and he was rewarded with Satoshi pressing his tongue into his mouth and-

//D-//Dark started in a teasing tone.

/Dark, go to sleep. It's not even light yet.//

//Okedokiesday.//

Daisuke was slightly surprised that Dark had obliged so quickly, before he transformed into Dark and Satoshi turned into Krad.

Dark grinned and licked Krad's lips.

They turned back into Daisuke and Satoshi.

//Shit!// Dark whined. //How come you didn't transform as fast as that?//

::That's not fair.::

/:Sucker :P :/

They kissed again, more hungrily and then

=We interrupt this program for an important announcement. blah blah blah has blah blah blah. Also, blah. Blah!! Blah blah blah blah. Blah. Thank you and goodnight. And what the hell, let's go into a commercial break just for kicks. Check back after these messages. *recordings of annoying music and scarily happy smiling white-toothed people play. A couple whispers of "actualproductsmayvary. batteriesnotincluded." And NOW, back to our show!=

ed. Satoshi rolled over gasping and panting, the taste of strawberries still in his mouth. How Niwa had so much energy after last night, he had no idea. Satoshi really didn't care though.

Daisuke was on his knees bending over Satoshi. He smiled fiendishly and licked his lips in a very un-Daisuke like fashion. Then... he collapsed.

//Daaaaang. That's twice in a day.//

/Dark, go back to sleep./

//okayzzz..///

/How does he do that? Okay, where are my clothes.../

Clothes...

"Oh my God!!" Daisuke yelled. "I forgot about mom! And school!"

//AAUGH!! Hmmwhat? oh. Emiko's and those people have gone on some sort of trip for a few days. And today's Sunday. No school.//

/oh./

Satoshi sighed. "Well, if your parents are expecting you, we'd better get up..."

Daisuke wrapped his arms around Satoshi and stubbornly latched onto him..."Noooo.."

Satoshi looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

"Um, my parents aren't home. They're on a trip." 

"Ah. Okay. Then it's all good."

The two pretty boys hugged and lay there, spent.

The once-sterile room now smelled of strawberry vanilla ice cream.

~Fin

........... I'm embarassed. 

-Julie

9/6/02


End file.
